Valentine's Day!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Alois is prepared to spend Valentine's Day alone and in bed, until he gets a letter from a certain someone to spend the day with them. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


Alois Trancy laid in bed, his blonde hair spread out on the pillow as he looked up at the canopy that blocked his viww of the ceiling, his ice blue eyes were a bit lazy, almost tired looking. He'd been laying there for quite sometime, awake for hours because he couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't just shut off like it normally did when he wanted to sleep but today was a day that made Alois twitchy. Valentine's Day. He clenched his jaw gently then sat up, the blankets pooling down around his waist and thighs as he hugged his knees softly to his chest, his blonde hair hanging in front of his face gently.

He hated this day of all days, the one where he didn't want to be alone but only wanted a certain person to be with him more than he wanted Claude to be with him surprisingly and that person was Ciel Phantomhive. He wanted to be with the bluenette but the boy seemed to just hate Alois' guts desperately and Alois could say he hated Ciel on a certain level but he was also attracted to Ciel in a way he didn't think existed but he had always wanted Ciel, for the longest time.

He blew out a soft breath stirring a few wisps of blonde hair that hung by his mouth gently and he rested his chin on his knees as his eyes lowered down to stare at the bed sheet, his body longing to run, to get out of bed but his mind just simply wouldn't allow this to happen and he felt stuck, like he couldn't move on his own.

He sighed stretching his legs out again and threw himself back onto the bed again, his head cushioned by the pillow as he stared up again, feeling restless but also tired, very very tired. He wanted so many things but he could never have them could he? He shut eyes softly, his lashes resting softly against his cheek bones lightly, his teeth wre grinding together lightly as the sun began to peek through his curtains and his door opened gently revealing Claude. The normally expressionless man looked a bit shocked to see Alois wide awake and the blonde didn't offer an explanation as to why he was awake but he must have looked horrible if Claude looked a little shocked. He walked across the room opening the shades and then walked to the bed were Alois laid.

"Your Highness, you have a letter." Those words made Alois' eyes snap open and his light blue eyes seemed to hold surprise in the normally cold eyes.

"Really?" He asked sitting up on his elbow, his blonde hair messed up crazily, his cowlick just as crazy as Claude looked down at the blonde.

"Yes, it's on your desk in your study. You should get dressed first though." Claude said as he grabbed some clothes for Alois surprising the blonde a bit seeing as he was just about to jump out of bed immediately.

"Oh fine." He huffed out in an irritated way as he scowled Claude and his fingers twitched with the urge to slap and just yank Claude around the room to go faster as he walked through the room gathering materials of clothing. Alois thought he'd lose his mind if Claude hadn't gotten to him in the next five seconds and when he did he felt like just saying screw it and running to his study anyways. "Can you go any slower?" He snapped out as Claude slowly removed his night shirt and began to dress him and Claude's face revealed nothing.

"Patience." Claude simply said which made Alois clench his jaw tightly with anger and when his thigh high stockings were pulled on he lifted his leg and kicked Claude away straight in the chest, jumped up and with his normal purple coat around him securely with his vest, bootie shorts and glad they matched he flew out of the room and down the hall.

His coat fluttering behind him as he thumped down the hallway, his legs couldn't carry him faster and when he finally got to his study, his ripped the door open and thudded right over to his desk and picked up the letter. Phantomhive. It was from Ciel! He had zero patience for the letter opener and just ripped the letter open and pulled the letter out his eyes scanning over it.

 _Lord Alois Trancy,_

 _The Phantomhive Manor invites you to come over for some tea and a chess game with Ciel Phantomhive. You may come at around ten in the morning or one in the afternoon, there is no need to call ahead of time, we will know when you decide to come. We will await for your arrival at the manor._

 _Sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis (And Ciel)_

Alois red the short sentences quickly then shouted with joy jumping up like an over joyed girl and he laughed then ran right out of the study just as Claude was coming down the hall and he ran to the stairs, thumping down them quickly when he saw Hannah and felt a flash of annoyance but pushed it away, not wanting it to disturb his sudden good mood at that moment and he paused by the front door when Claude shouted out for him and when he turned his head seeing his boots in Claude's hands he dashed back to the man ripping his boots from his grasp and pulled his boots on hurriedly, typing them in the way they needed to be and he turned to Hannah, running back to the door, his boots clicking against the floor.

"Hannah! I need you to go and get a stage coach ready, I'm going to Ciel's!" He snapped out as he pulled open the door and Hannah just nodded then seemed to dash off somewhere but Alois didn't care where.

He yanked the door open leaving Claude behind for once but he didn't exactly care at that moment and he walked out side a few steps and he tapped his foot softly against hte ground crossing his arms tightly over his chest. It was a bit strange how he was so reluctant to leave his bed and here he was eager as can be about getting to Ciel's house.

He nearly screamed in frustration from how long it was taking Hannah to get a bloody stage coach when she pulled up finally and he just jumped right into the carriage quickly and with a lurch they were going. He squirmed in his seat as they made their way through the busy streets and he was getting more impatient the longer it took but finally he saw the familiar scenery that would lead to Ciel's manor.

He smiled to himself as they came closer and closer to the large manor house and when Hannah stopped the carriage he leaped out running forward to the front door and h composed himself blowing out a soft breath, aware his hair was still messy but he didn't care and he lifted a hand to knock on the door when eh was suddenly face to face with Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah, hello Alois. Ciel is upstairs in his study per usual. I'll be getting the tea together, you can just go right up and wait there." Sebastian said ushering Alois in just as Hannah reappeared up the walk way approaching the door and Sebastian held the door open politely for her but Alois was already dashing up the stairs and going to the right.

He had an idea as to Ciel's study was and as he walked down the hall, his head turning left to right as he looked at the doors playing a little guesing game in his mind. He chewed on his inner cheek gently as he walked when one door seemed to stand out more than the others and he had a good feeling about it though the door looked like all the others he pushed the door open throwing his arms up smiling bright.

"Ciel!" He shouted happily as Ciel looked up with a jump and the bluenette looked at him blinking gently.

"Hello Alois." Ciel said a bit distractedly as the older boy walked towards his desk smiling and he sat on the corner of it and his leg swung a little bit.

"You know Ciel, chess is a little boring you know." Alois said as he laid back on top of Ciel's papers looking at the bluenette who blushed a bit as he lifted his legs into the air seeming to reveal more of his white thighs.

"How is it boring?" Ciel asked a bit defensive as he looked at Alois with a narrow of his right eye.

"It just iss! Come on Ciel, tell me you never get bored with it?" Alois asked right back raising a brow as he moved his legs in the air slightly and Ciel scowled at him.

"No I don't." He snapped glaring a bit when Alois sat up a smile painted over his lips but a wicked, sly in his ice blue eyes that made Ciel push away from the desk suddenly, a look of suspicion but also distrust falling over his features and his heart picked up.

"There's something else we can do~" Alois purred out leaning forward sliding off the desk and moving over to Ciel as he smirked widely at him and Ciel's cheeks turned a ligh red with a gentle dusting of a blush across his cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Ciel said with a raise of his brow and felt rather bold right then, little did he know it was a pretty bad move for him to do. Alois smirked then, drawing a surprised gasp from Ciel, sat on the bluenette's lap, his arms wrapping around the smaller boys shoulders as he smirked.

"Yeah. There is something we could do." Alois said as he smirked widely looking at him and Ciel swallowed audibly as he looked up at Alois, his blush darkening a bit.

"Alois this isn't funny. Get off me and just wait for Sebastian to come with the tea so we can play-Mphf!" His words cut off, his eye widening greatly as Alois caught his lips in a kiss.

His heart stuttered in his chest as he blushed hard, the feeling was foreign to him, to be kissed like this but there was something about this, something that felt. . right about kissing Alois. As much as he hated the blonde he couldn't stop his body from reacting, couldn't stop himself from kissing the blonde back, his face hot as hell but as his mind screamed and screamed for him to stop, his body seemed to want to keep going, going,going.

Their kiss seemed to grow deeper and more hotter, much to adult like for two preteen boys but it was as though not one of them could deny how the kiss grew and became more intense. Ciel slowly moved his arms around the blonde as he felt hands delving into his hair which felt. . _good_ and he blushed deeply kissing Alois more fervently, his body trembling gently a bit as his heart began to race as his eye patch was undone and drifted down between them which made Alois tighten his fingers in his dark hair tighter.

Alois was seeming to experience the same thing, the only thing that was changing was that Alois was now sporting an erection which was pressing against Ciel aND when the blonde rolled his hips against his, he felt his own erection swelling and growing in his pants making him gasp as he pulled away from the kiss. He trembled when Alois rolled his hips once again, their clothed members pressing against one anther tight and Ciel felt an urge to both pull the blonde closer but to also shove him away.

"You've had your fun now get off me Alois." Ciel mumbled, his face hot and he felt his hands trembling lightly but Alois just sat there looking down at Ciel.

"I'm not going this for fun Ciel. I'm doing this because I li-"

Ciel cut him off abruptly, turning his burning mismatched eyes on Alois fully."No! Don't say that just don't! I don't feel that way Alois, I just don't. I can't let myself anyhow, I can't imagine what even this would do to Elizabeth."

"But Ciel I really li- _care_ for you. And even if you hate me as much as you claim every day I know you feel something for me, even if it's a little bit and I think you're just afraid to let that caring take form." Alois said sounding strangely mature and solemn as he looked down at Ciel, his ice blue eyes holding an unknown emotion that was unlike Alois.

"Alois stop. Let's just have the tea and play chess okay?" Ciel almost whispered looking at Alois with a look that seemed to pull at the blonde and slowly, ever so slowly, began to pull his hands out of Ciel's dark blue hair, loving the feel of the silky hair sliding through his fingers, then he slowly stood up off Ciel's lap.

"Okay." Alois said nodding gently as he looked down sitting in a chair across from Ciel's desk and at that moment Sebastian and Hannah walked in with the tea and Hannah carried the chess board.

They got everything set up but the whole time Ciel and Alois made little small talk, sipped their tea and set the game up. It was like that for most of the day, different rounds of tea, the moving of chess pieces and shouts of curses when Alois lost a game which made Ciel grin, it was an easy thing between the two of them despite that kiss that had happened earlier but they both seemed focused on forgetting.

Hannah and Sebastian stood as supervisors almost as they boys played, sharing a smirk every once in a while as the boys became heated in a particular game of chess. It was a long but short afternoon and before Alois knew it, he and Ciel were walking down the hallway slowly, their footsteps heavy and loud against the carpet, little pictures and doors going past him.

"You know. . You're not quite annoying when you're focused on a game Trancy." Ciel said in a conversational tone that made Alois grin slightly.

"I'm glad you said that. And you don't seem quite stuck up when your smiling." Alois responded which made a light blush dust Ciel's cheeks but his right eye narrowed slightly at the blonde. "It's true Ciel and you know it!"

"Oh shut it." Ciel snapped but a small grin pulled at his lips anyways and Alois chuckled gently as they began to walk down the stairs together.

"Don't act all stuck up if you don't wanna be called out on it!" Alois said in a laughing tone as Ciel scowled.

"Again I say, shut it Trancy." Ciel snapped which made Alois grin. He knew Ciel was being distant or in a mood whenever he called him Trancy.

"Psh. You know I won't." Alois laughed as he said it making Ciel's lips twitch lightly once. When they finally reached the front door they walked out, Alois to wait for Hannah to come around with the stage coach, Ciel just to be polite and Sebastian came just because it was his master he was looking out for. Beofre their banter could continue Hannah showed up and just as Alois began to walk to the stage coach he beckoned Ciel to follow and after feeling a surprising wave of hesitation roll off of the bluenette he followed Alois. When Alois opened the stage coach door on his own he turned to Ciel.

"What do you want Alois?" Ciel said in a tired tone as he looked at the blonde, his lips looked a little swollen which made Alois smile.

"I want to tell you something. Lean in closer." Alois said as he smirked at Ciel who raised a dark brow but leaned in slightly. "A littttle more." Ciel did as he was told and before Hannah or Sebastian could come and move the boys apart Alois leaned in, his fingers grabbing Ciel's chin and he kissed the bluenette softly, more gently than the last kiss they shared making Ciel blush and made Alois smile. He pulled away, the kiss lingering between both of them and Ciel had a slightly hazy look on his face then he blinked and scowled at the blonde.

"What the hell Trancy!" He shouted out angrily but Alois just smiled rather happily and beautifully.

"You're welcome! I'll see you later Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said cheerfully as he let out little giggles then sat in his seat and shut the door giving the blushing bluenette a little wave.

Ciel glared then turned away walking to the front door where Sebastian smirked saying something and Alois couldn't see Ciel's response as the stage coach lurched forward and began moving forward. The blonde leaned back in his seat, the seat was firm and real, solid against his back as he looked out the window.

His own crazy mind was a bit slower, a bit hazy as he lifted his fingers to his lips touching them lightly as he blushed a bit. He smiled, feeling his lips pull and shift against his finger tips and he leaned hish ead back softly shutting hiseyes gently. He wanted Ciel Phantomhive and he was sure, sooner or later he'd get him, but for now he was actually HAPPY he had a pretty good Valentine's Day.


End file.
